


Interesting Way To Start The Day

by lynnkath08



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Caught, Embarrassment, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Jojen Reed, his sister Meera, and his wife Ella meet Bran Stark. When they rest for the night, things get heated between Jojen and Ella, only to get caught.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jojen is 18 in this story.

***Ella's POV***

I hid behind a tree, with Meera by my side, as we watch Jojen walk up to a young boy, and a big wolf standing protectively in front of the boy, growling at Jojen. We noticed a wild looking woman sneaking up behind him with a spear.

"Not another step boy, unless you want to drown in your own blood," the woman said as she held the spear at the back of Jojen's neck. I quickly but silently tiptoed my way to them as I glared at the back of the woman's head.

"I'm unarmed," I heard Jojen say.

"That was poor planning," the woman said.

"My wife and sister carry the weapons," Jojen said. After he said that I took out my knife and held it at the wild woman's throat.

"We're better with them," I said. I took a quick glance at Meera, who stood near the tree, with her bow aimed at the wild woman's back. I then looked at the spear the wild woman was holding. "Drop the spear," I said to her, but she didn't. "Drop it," I repeated, a little more harsh, and the woman slowly dropped it.

"If you kill me, that wolf will take you to bits," the wild woman said.

I noticed Jojen walking over to the wolf as it growls at him. He then held out his hand and said, "You must be Summer." The wolf calmed down and sniffed his hand, then walked away from him. Jojen walked over to the young boy, who was sitting on the ground. "I'm Jojen Reed, and this is my wife Ella, and my sister Meera," he said as he pointed to each of us. "We've come a long way to find you Brandon and we have much farther to go," he continued.

* * *

We were walking up a hill, Jojen talking to the young boy Brandon, who was on a wagon being pulled by a giant man named Hodor, and another little boy named Rickon next to them. I was walking behind them with Meera and the wild woman, who I learned was named Osha. Osha was between Meera and myself, Meera on her left, and I was on her right.

"What's he telling him?" Osha asked.

"Why don't you ask?" I said as I smirked.

Osha glared at me. "Isn't he ashamed, your husband? Needing you to protect him?" she asked me.

"Where's the shame in that?" Meera asked her.

"Any boy his age who needs his wife and sister to protect him is going to find himself needing lots of protecting," Osha said.

"Some people will always need help. That doesn't mean they're not worth helping," I said, and Osha just glared at me and rolled her eyes.

"How old are you? Are you even mature enough to marry?" she asked me.

"I turned 18 a month ago, we got married 2 years ago," I responded.

"At 16? Is there a baby on the way? Was it arranged?" Osha started interrogating me.

"Leave her alone!" Meera snapped.

"She can speak for herself," Osha said as she glared at Meera. She then turned to face me and asked, "How often do you two have sex?"

 _'What a nosy woman!'_ I thought to myself. "There are some things in the world better off not knowing. This is one of them," I said to her. "Oh, and for your information, it was because of love, it wasn't arranged. We love each other dearly," I added, then turned away from her with my hands on my hips. I heard Osha going "Hmph!" while Meera chuckled.

* * *

It was already night and everyone was getting ready to go to sleep. Well, just the majority of us, really. And when I say the majority of us, I mean everyone except Jojen and myself. We were the only ones not going to sleep yet. I laid down on my mat and noticed everyone was already asleep, except for Jojen.

"Ella, you haven't fallen asleep on me have you?" I heard Jojen ask.

"Nope," I giggled as I sat up and kissed him.

"Good. Follow me," Jojen said as he got up. I got up as well and followed him, walking away from the camp, but not too far where we can't see the others. Once we were far enough Jojen grabbed my face and kissed me. "I miss this. It's been so long," he said as we kissed.

"I know. It's been one month since we last did this," I said.

"I need this. I need you," Jojen said.

"Me too," I said as we kissed again.

"This needs to come off," Jojen said as he tugged at my top.

"Yours needs to come off as well," I said as I took my top off slowly, just to tease him. Jojen hates it when I tease him.

"Love, don't tease me," Jojen whined.

"I can't help it," I told him as I slowly rubbed him through his pants.

"Ella, please. Stop with the teasing," Jojen said.

"And what happens if I don't?" I asked with a smirk.

Jojen responded by kissing me harder and took all of my clothes off, leaving me naked in front of him. He then grabbed my breasts and kissed my neck, making me moan softly.

"Jojen, that's not fair," I whined.

"What's not fair?" Jojen asked as he kissed my neck.

"I'm already naked and you're still fully dressed," I told him.

"You're right," Jojen said as he stopped kissing my neck and took his clothes off. Damn, I miss seeing him naked. I miss being naked with him.

"Slide it in sweetheart," I said as I laid down and spread my legs.

"Already? I thought you wanted to tease me. Or do you want me to tease you?" Jojen asked as he slowly rubbed the tip of his erection on my clit.

"Please, Jojen. My body is aching for you. I miss having you in me. I know you miss being inside me, feeling how tight and wet I am," I said.

"Fuck, Ella," Jojen said as he slid inside me.

"Jojen, that feels so good," I moaned. I love the feeling of him stretching me out.

"Oh Ella, you're so tight," Jojen moaned as he thrusts in and out of me. He leans in to kiss and bite my neck, making me moan more.

***Jojen's POV***

I love how tight Ella feels. I love the feeling of her squeezing me as I'm going in and out of her.

"Oh Ella, you're so tight," I moaned as I'm pounding into her. I leaned in to kiss and suck on her neck, only to hear her moan louder.

"You're just so fucking big. So long, so thick," she moaned as she tugs my hair. Shit, I love it when she talks about how big my dick is, and when she tugs onto my hair. It turns me on even more!

"Watch it, love. If you keep saying those things I won't last much longer," I said as I thrust in and out of her.

"But it's true. Your dick is so big and I love having it in me," Ella said as she grabbed my shoulder.

"Shit, Ella! You're going to make me come," I moaned as I thrust harder into her.

***Ella's POV***

I was laying on the ground, squirming, as I'm enjoying the feeling of Jojen pounding into my tight, wet pussy. I'm so close to my orgasm and I know he's close to his as well.

"Then do it. I want you to come in this tight little pussy," I moaned. After hearing me saying that, Jojen came in me, causing me to come as well.

We laid down for about a minute until Jojen spoke up. "That felt amazing," he said as he pulled out of me.

"I know," I said, then we kissed.

"What the hell you two?! Seriously?!" We heard a voice shout. It was Meera, and she looked pissed. Behind her was Osha, who had her spear out.

"Meera!" Jojen and I both yell as we cover ourselves with our coats.

"Really you guys?! You had to do it out in the open where anyone can see you or where animals could attack you!" Meera yelled.

"So that's what you two were doing," Osha said as she held her spear.

"Put the spear down, Osha. You don't need it," Meera said, and Osha glared and did what she was told. They both turn around and went back to the camp.

"I can't believe that just happened," I said as I got up and got dressed.

"I can't believe it either," Jojen said as he got dressed as well. We then walked back to the camp, and everyone was still asleep. Well, except for Osha. She was looking at us with an icy glare.

"Just be glad there weren't any animals out there," she said, then laid down and fell asleep.

"Well isn't that lovely," I whispered.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Jojen said.

"Yep. Well I'm exhausted now, so good night, Jojen. I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Ella. Good night," Jojen responded as he kissed my head, and we both fell asleep.

* * *

It was already morning and I felt a hand gently shaking my shoulder. I wake up to see Jojen with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, love," he said.

"Good morning, sweetheart," I responded as I sat up.

"Hey, you're up already. Here's your breakfast," Meera said as she handed me some food.

"Thank you," I said as I started eating. I then noticed Meera and Osha talking. For some reason, Osha seemed mad. Maybe it was because of what happened last night. I heard Meera say "Leave them alone." I assume it was about last night.

"You're not fazed with what you saw last night?" I heard Osha ask.

"I was, just not so much. I mean I've seen Jojen naked when he was a baby, and as for Ella, we're both women. We have the same stuff. Now just leave them alone," I heard Meera say.

"They're talking about what happened last night," Jojen said.

"I know," I said. We were both looking at Osha and Meera. They turned to look at us so we both looked away and continued eating.

"I think they heard us," I heard Osha say.

"And like I said, leave them alone," Meera said.

"What are you two talking about?" Bran asked. Oh no.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Rickon asked. Great.

"Oh, it's nothing for you to worry about," Meera told them.

"Ok," Bran and Rickon said, then they both continued eating.

"Hodor?" Hodor asked.

"No, Hodor, it's nothing for you to worry about either," Osha said.

"Hodor," Hodor shrugged and continued eating.

"Osha, can we please not talk about this anymore? It's driving Jojen and myself insane," I said.

"Ok fine," Osha said.

What an interesting way to start the day.


End file.
